Danger Zone
by nextbigthing92
Summary: It was a pretty normal weekend. Two bit and I drove to the drive in, in his 'fixed' car. He had a few beers and my only mistake was letting him drive back drunk. He hit a vehicle in a head on collison. The other people were thrown out of the vehicle.
1. Cold night

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OUTSIDERS! **

Chapter One: Cold night

Two-bits POV

I sat at the Nightly Double with Ponyboy. He seemed awful quite, that's how he always was since Johnny and Dally's death. His eyes focused on the movie screen as if he was in another world, one of his own. I took a drink of the beer in my hand. Seeing my hand shake I wondered how many I had, but that thought soon slipped my head as I saw this greaser chick. I nudged Pony telling him I was going to see the chick.

"Hey doll face!" I yelled to this tall blonde chick. Boy, she had long legs. Man!

"Hey Jerk!" She called back.

"Ooo.. Feisty are we?" I yelled approaching her.

I felt a hand push me back I looked up to see a guy around twice the size of Darry. I didn't mess around with Darrel so I didn't plan to mess around with him, I thought. Youknow afterIthought about that thought after I thought that and I thought I shouldn't think anymore.

"Hey, you wanna back off from my girl." He said putting his arm around the blonde.

"Sure whatever, super dope." I said walking away. Mimicking a nickname which was once for Darry.

I sat down by Pony. He smirked.

"WHAT?" I questioned.

He shook his head and then turned back to the movie screen. I finished off the beer I was holding and when I looked up the credits were rolling to the last movie of the night. What a rip. I decided to drive home since it was getting colder everyday. I put the key in and turned it starting the car. I accidentlyput the car in reverse hitting a social'sconvertiable.

"Opps!" I hollered.I put it in drive, pushedon the gas heading home. Ponyboy sat beside me squirming.

"Whaddddyyyaa haavee ants..in.yyour..ppants?" I asked kind of slurring.

"Two-bit do you think you should drive?" Pony asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I only had a couple of beers... and only hit on one girl I am fine." I said grinningturning to look at him.

Pony looked me uncomfortably then looked back at the street. I drove on knowing I should follow Pony's advice, but heck I've ain't never been one for rules.

I pushed harder on the gas pedal thinking the speed limit said 85 not 55. I turned to Pony.

"Pony that chick was hot wasn't she?" I said grinning turning to face Pony.

"TWO-BIT!" Pony yelled I turned to see a vehicle I was about to hit head on.

I hit the brakes but the car wouldn't slow down. Oh no! I felt my whole body jerk forward and my heart stopped for a minute. I opened my eyes to see the damage the whole front of the car was destroyed I turned to see Pony eyes wide open in terror looking at the car we crashed into. I cranked my head to see how bad it was. My eyes opened wide and I felt myself cringe.


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OUTSIDERS! **

_Chapter 2: Nightmare_

**Pony's POV**

I starred out into the crash scene realizing it was our truck. Two-bit crashed into our truck. Who was driving it Soda or Darry? Are they okay? A million thoughts rushed through my head as I jumped out of the car and ran to the truck. The truck was completely totaled, and the windshield was broken. The windshield was broken that couldn't be good.

"Darry! Soda!" I cried.

No sound came none just utter silence and Two-bit mumbling.

"Two-bit do you know what you did?" I yelled.

"Huh? Did you hear me?" I screamed angerily.

I frantically looked around the truck. Just a few feet away from the crash. They couldn't have gone far? I mean Two-bit wasn't driving that fast was he? _duh, Pony he smashed the whole front of the truck... Shut up! Shut up!_ I thought pushing the negative thoughts as far in the back of my head as humanly possible.

I looked at the ground surveying it when I saw a figure two yards away. I ran as fast I could. I turned the figure over realizing it was Sodapop.

"Soda!" I said shaking him. "Soda talk to me!" I screamed.

Two-bit started running over, but fell halfway here. It would have been hillarious normally. But not now. He got up making his way over here a bit slower steadying himself. His eyes met Soda's lying on the ground his face with many cuts and bruises. I glared at him. It was a deadly glare.

"Pony?" I head a voice mumble softly and quietly.

"Soda!" I yelled my eyes filling up with tears. He had his stupid DX shirt on.

"Darry.." He said his voice fading as he closed his eyes.

"Darry? Darry?" I repeated. Oh no, Darry was in the car too.

"Two-bit get help I got to find Darry." I yelled. Two-bit nodded.

I ran around the area trying to find Darry. Did Soda mean call Darry or tell Darry something. I turned around heading back to Soda when I saw a limp figure.

"DARRY!" I yelled running over to him. I dropped on my knees beside him checking his pulse. He had a pulse but he had intense bleeding. He looked worse than Soda. He had definitely broken a lot of bones. I knew it wouldn't be the broken bones I would have to worry about.

I heard the sound of an ambulance near us. I quickly got up and signaled them over to Darry after they had put soda in the ambulance. They let me ride in the ambulance while Two-bit was escorted to a police car nearby. I sat in the ambulance mortified. What happens if Darry dies? What would become if Soda died? What if they both died? What if one of them was paralyzed? These thoughts mortified me.I knew if they didn't survive I couldn't live. It ishard enough without Johnny and Dally but without Darry and/or Soda that would be like a living a nightmare.

**_Read and Review. Tell me you love it or you hate it. I'm ready to be 'flamed' Bring it on all you critics!_**


	3. Numbers

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Sarah126 - I'm going to write more don't worry. I think Two-bit will learn his lesson._**

**_Steves-girl - Thanks, i wanted it to be different. There are alot of the same plot/style stories out there, and I really didn't want to write one like that._**

**_Krista - Yeah, I agree it needs more chapters. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Locket the Lookout - Thanks for the encouragement_**

**_Hahukum Konn- you think? I guess we'll soon find out._**

**_Flipwise - I would have a bunch of Soda and Darry fan girls attack me if i do kill them wouldn't i?_ **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OUTSIDERS!**

_Chapter 3: Numbers_

** Pony's POV**

I kept looking at the phone near the waiting room, I was thinking of calling Steve, but I was afraid that someone with some news would come and not see me and leave. Now that was a stupid thought, because if they didn't see you in the waiting room they would find you elsewhere. I debated. Why was this so hard? I mean it was just a phone call. Just a phone call.

I looked at the clock deciding if it was early in the morning I wouldn't do it. I glanced up at the clock seeing it was 2 a.m. 2 A.M. man, had it been that late. I should call Steve.

"FINE CALL STEVE" I yelled at myself.

Now the few people that were in the waiting room were staring at me funny. I couldn't blame them. I felt myself go beet red. I briskly walked toward the phone ignoring the whispers and snickers. I picked up the phone I put my finger on the one and started to start to dial, but stopped. I forgot Steve's phone number.

"PONY HOW COULD YOU FORGOT STEVE'S NUMBER" I silently yelled to myself. Key word silently.

I held the phone to my chest thinking. I rambled off more numbers under my breath trying to remember. "Lets see is it, 555-9087, no that's Two-bits." (That is NOT Two-bits number. There obviously wasn't one listed in the book so I made one up) Two-bit speak of the devil. My palms were getting sweaty and the phone was starting to slip. I tightened my grip. The middle-aged lady secretary stared at me, her dark brown eyes watching my every movement while sitting at the desk near the phone.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked with one of those 'i'm so not interested, but its my job to look like it'

"Just dandy" I mumbled, thinking of all the numbers that I knew.

"Alright, but if you need any help, I'm right here." She mumbled looking back down at her papers.

"I'm sure you are" I said fairly loudly. She just stared for a moment then went back to sorting papers, but every once in a while those brown eyes would peek at me.

I kept thinking of how much I would like that lady to stop staring at me. Then my train of thought went back to Steve's number. Uh… 555- something…remember Pony…try and remember.

"555-6207" I hollered remembering. Okay now the people were thinking that I was very strange. (Again not really Steve's number)

I dialed the number frantically.

"hello…" A voice trailed off. Steve was not awake that was for sure.

"STEVE" I yelled.

"Who…Who's this?" He questioned yawning.

"Ponyboy" I said quieting down. Since the people were starting to give me dirty looks.

"Pony? Why are you calling me?" He asked his voice starting to come back to normal.

"There's been an accident." I said softly. So softly I swear it wasn't my voice.

"WHAT?" Steve yelled.

**_Woohoo there was Chapter 3. Finally! We're on our way to Myrtle Beach for vacation. I'm typing on my dad's laptop. Alrighty here's my little message again. READ AND REVIEW. GIVE ME ALL THAT YOU GOT. YES, THAT MEANS YOU ALL YOU SIMON COWELL'S OF FANFICTION. Phew, got that out of my system…._**


	4. Here we go again

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OUTSIDERS! **

"Steve there's been an accident involving Darry and Soda" I said as calmly as possible when someone's on the other line quite possibly screaming at you so loud it wouldn't surprise you if their vocal cords tore or busted or something.

"Are they okay?" He questioned.

"I don't know, nobody has told me anything." I said my voice was shaking.

"Okay Pony. Where are you at?" He asked his voice shaking now.

"At the hospital, where Johnny and Dallas were." I said not remembering the name. Man, I was getting bad at remembering things.

"Alright kid, I'm coming." He said hanging up the phone as soon as he finished his sentence.

I sighed hanging up the phone. I sat down on seat closest to the door. I looked at the clock 3: 30 a.m. I laid my head back against the wall taking deep breaths. I shoulda known that as soon as I saw the doors slam, it was Steve. I saw Steve arguing with the secretary lady. I motioned him over not wanting any more embrassment put on myself. He sat beside staring at me for a bit. I looked straight ahead not wanting him to ask any questions, but of course its Steve he can't help it.

"It was a car accident" I said reading Steve's mind.

"Who was in the other car?" Steve asked.

Now this was the question I was hoping to avoid. I shoulda known better than to hope though.

I looked the other way.

"Who?" He said not quite as calmly.

I ignored him once again.

"Who?" He said anger rising in his voice.

"me and Two-bit" I said biting my lip.

"You and Two-bit?" He questioned.

"YES!" I screamed at him.

"I am assuming since you don't drive, it was Two-bit driving." He asked. I could tell he was ticked off.

"Correct" I said gritting my teeth.

"Are you okay?" He asked me the question I thought would never come out of his mouth at this time.

I shrugged. I dunno Steve seeing your two brothers lying around the car crash scene, bruised and bleeding. Knowing that your friend was the cause of it. Then coming to the hospital not knowing a thing. Oh yeah, Steve I'm sure I'm alright.

Steve looked at me sympathetically. I gave a weak smile to give him some reassurance. I saw a doctor question the secretary and she pointed to me and Steve. He walked over to us quite possibly slower than my dead grandmother. He stood looking at me his blue eyes beat down on me.

"Okay Mr. Ponyboy Curtis and uh… you" He said pointing to Steve. "here's the rundown."

**_Okay here we go again. REVIEW PLEASE! I was going to say read and review but I assume you already read it. Here's my little saying again in diff. words of course. BRING IT ON! I'M READY FOR YOUR REVIEW ALL YOU SIMON COWELLS OF FANFICTION! bows thank you bows, then stuff pretzel in mouth_**


	5. the Rundown

_horrorpop- It is sad isn't it?_

_Hahukum Konn- :) Thanks!_

_Flipwise- Thank you! I Will keep the chapters coming_

_xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANxcandyclouds- Don't worry I updated just so you didn't have to gobald. _

_goldengreaser- Thanks for the reassurance that if I did someone would not flame me. Don't scream! (I'm starting to get writer's block)_

_dirtyd488- Cliffhangers are evil. "not even simon cowell could say anything bad about this story, it is  
really good and never gets boring. update soon." Thats the awesomest thing anyone's ever said about my stories._

_ghostofyou27- you got it I updated!_

_steves-girl- I can't promise anything._

_Gracie- Ya think? I'm having trouble with writer's block write now, so i doubt longer chapters will come anytime in the future._

_charmedgurl1891- runs frantically around in circles AHH! Hides all pointy objects, just in case._

_------------------------------------Wow! Thanks for the reviews! WOOHOO!I must be a pretty good writer.-----------------------------------_

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? You know the drill.

**Chapter 5: the Rundown**

"Doctor, phone call, they say its an emergency." That secretary lady yelled.

"I'm busy" the doctor yelled back.

I head the nurse mutter something into the phone. Then yell, "It's your wife she says, 'Get your butt over to the phone and talk to her.'"

"I'm so sorry, but I must speak to that woman or else the house might not be there when I get home." He said rushing off to pick up the phone.

I squirmed. What's with that doctor. Putting his wife before the precious information that held which I was dying for. Stupid doctor. Stupid doctor. I kept repeating in my mind. Steve sat just as silent as me. Which I would consider in most circumstances unusual, but right now it was understandable.

(I know, I'm so evil! I'm just delaying the news! Mwhaha….)

The doctor walked back toward us muttering things little children shouldn't hear. " Sorry 'bout that" He said sincerely. "Now about your brothers, first we'll cover Sodapop. His arm took a beating I have to say. We assume he landed on it being, it was pulled out of the socket and broken. His leg was fractured, so he will have to go through physical therapy for around a year, maybe a year and a half depends. He broke 3 ribs, but that was fixed easily. That's all the major injures other than a deep scratch across his cheek which we put stitches in and a scratch on his leg which we did the same for." He said with a sigh.

The doctor's eyes darted around the room, almost like he was avoiding the next topic. "Okay, Darrel now. His injures have are more serious than Soda's. Darrel's injurys consist of a broken pelvis, one broken arm, the other arm he tore a ligament, but the real damage was to his legs. The crash did so much damage to them that he will have to go through intense physical therapy. Its like he has to learn to walk, kick, and run again.

The shock across my face must have been visible because the doctor asked if I was alright. I nodded, and just kept replying what he said. Over and over again. Darry learning to walk, run, and kick all again. Darry the star football player. Soda messing up his arm going through physical therapy. The scar that was most likely going to be across the movie star face of his. That'd probably only attract more girls with the sob story behind it. I had to grin a little behind that thought.

"What about Keith Matthews?" Steve's voice said about as cold and hollow as I ever head it.

"Keith was fine only minor scratches." The doctor replied.

"No, I mean where is he?" Steve said anger rising in his voice.

"Keith was taken down to the police station." The doctor said.

I spoke up, "Yah mean like arrested right?"

"Yes, they're trying to set up a trial date." The doctor replied

"Doctor you're needed for surgery." The secretary hollered.

"Well boys, I'm sorry for your pain and I hope everything gets better for you." He said before turning to walk toward the secretary lady's desk..

I hoped everything would be better for us too. But hope is only hope.


	6. Headaches and Heartaches

_A special thanks to:_

_goldengirl- I will!_

_dirtyd488- Wow! If you like this fic as much as you like lollips, i think you're addicted! LOL_

_goldengreaser- Thx for reviewing my story!_

_steves-girl- Everytime i typed ur name to thank u i always type steves-gril haha... well i can only update on weekends so only expect one new chapter a week._

_Flipwise- I know! I luv Darry and Soda, it was painful writing that chapter._

_Hahukum konn- Hm.. good question. I guess you'll find out the fate of Pony soon. (Not this chapter soon though)_

_charmedgurl1891- Phew! I'm still keeping all pointy objects a safe distance away!_

_Varinia- Thx, I'll try to keep up the good work!_

_------------------------------**Thank you all again for the reviews.**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6: Headaches and Heartaches**

**_ OKAY JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR I'M SWITCHING TO TWO-BIT'S POV!_**

I had a killer headache. I felt like someone had just dropped eight bricks on my head and left them there. I rubbed my forehead again and again. I looked around realizing I wasn't in the car anymore. WAIT! HOLD ON! I wasn't in the car anymore…then where was I? I looked around looking for some clue to were I was. All I had to see was the fat guy walk in, with the handcuffs and the police outfit and I had an idea.

"What happened?" I said groggily.

"Well Mr. Matthews it seems you caught under DUI" He said sitting down in his black leather chair which must have cost more than my whole outfit and my car.

"DUI?" I asked confused. Now I've never been one for 'technical terms'.

"You don't know what DUI means do you?" He said running his fingers through his graying black hair.

"Well obviously not!" I said.

"Drinking Under the Influence" He said calmly.

"I finally got busted then…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He said cocking his eyebrow.

"Excuse you for what?" I said cocking mine back.

"Very funny Mr. Keith Matthews." He said still calmly.

"Yes, I am" I said with a slight grin.

"Now, do you know what else happened last night?" He asked with a slight cockiness in his tone.

"Now if I didn't know I was caught under 'DUI' how am I suppose to know what else I did?" I said with the same cockiness.

"Well…Mr. Matthews you were involved in a wreck." He said rubbing his forehead like I did when I first woke up.

"A wreck?" I asked that catching my attention.

"Yes, a wreck and another car was involved not just you." He said with a frown.

"Is Pony okay?" I asked frantically.

"Pony? Ponyboy you mean? Yes, he had minor scratches." He replied simply. "Don't you want to know, who else was involved."

"Not really" I answered back closing my eyes.

"Well, I think you should." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"WELL THEN TELL ME!" I yelled at him. He looked surprised.

"Darrel Curtis and Sodapop Curtis" He answered back staring at me.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I hollered.

"Darrel and Sodapop Curtis" He said calmly.

"Are they alright? Are the alright?" I said panic rising.

"I don't know the details or extend of the injuries but they were seriously injured." He replied just as calmly.

Right then and there I about jumped him. "But they are gonna live, right?" I said.

"The hospital thinks so." He replied as calm as ever. I didn't get him, he was so calm no matter what. "Your court date is November 10th." He said.

"That's in two weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Yes and until then you will be kept on house arrest." He said.

"House arrest?" I complained.

"Consider yourself lucky, since you could get 30 years in jail." He replied.

I put my head in my hands, what had I gotten myself into. What had I gotten myself into. I repeated and repeated.

**Okay there it is! Now here we go again…BRING IT ON ALL YOU SIMON COWELL'S OF FAN FIC I'M READY! Hey and if anybody has time or feels like reading another one of my fics read 'All's fair in love and war' you'll find it under _charmedgurl1891's_ account.**


	7. Not home anymore

_Special thanks to:_

_Hahukum Konn- Yes, he is. ;)_

_Flipwise- I'm keepin' 'em comin'_

_Varinia- Yes It will don't worry!_

_Amelia Liddell- I will! I did it was good._

_dirtyd488- hm… porange rhymes with orange and u love this fic more than lollipops! That means ur like addicted! WOW! Mwhaha…… I updated._

_Steves-girl- maybe… you never know. Thx!_

_Raveangel33- I can't promise anything. Thanks for your review._

_--------------------------------------------thank you everyone for your reviews!-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I only own the doctor, Marie Tanner, and the secretary lady**.

** Chapter 7: Not home anymore **

** Pony's POV**

"Pony….Pony…" I heard a voice kept repeating my name after I had finally fallen asleep after many failed attempts.

"huh?" I said squinting my eyes seeing those bright hospital lights.

"Pony I think I better take you home." I finally recognized Steve's voice.

"I don't wanna be there." I said wrapping my arms around my legs and laying my head on my knees.

"Why not? It's better than the hospital." Steve said his voice trying to convince me without seeming too harsh.

I hesitated I didn't want to tell him why. I kinda felt like a baby when I thought about my reason. "I don't want to be alone." I said quietly hoping maybe he wouldn't hear.

"You don't want to be alone?" He questioned his voice softening.

"Yes." I said putting my head on my knees.

"Pony, you don't have to be alone I'll stay at the house with you." Steve offered. Now I was taken back. I was always known as the tag along. Now I knew Steve would come and be upset because it was his best friend in the car accident and Darry seemed to be everybody's big brother, but an offer like that, that actually sounded sincere to me was…. I don't know…different. I wanted to accept so bad, but something was holding me back. I couldn't figure out what.

"Steve, you don't have to." I said testing to see if he was really sincere or it was just a sympathy offer.

"Its alright Pony. I will" I couldn't believe those words coming from Steve Randle's mouth. I gave a weak smile that was a 'thanks'. He got up from his plastic chair turning to wait for me. I got up giving Steve a push toward the door. We got in the car I gripped the door handle tightly. What was going on in my mind? I was scared. I was scared to get in the car and have someone drive. I was scared. Steve started it up and put the car in reverse backing up and straightening it he started on the road. Everytime we passed a car I closed my eyes and felt my grip tightened on the door handle. Steve looked over worriedly at me during a stop light. He shook his head as the light turned green. I looked at Steve there was something different about Steve after he looked at me. His face became tense and his eyes seemed to be full anger and hatred. If looks could kill everyone within a three mile radius of Steve would be dead.

I turned back to the road looking at all the house counting them. 1..2..3..4.. houses finally we crossed ours. Steve pulled in to the driveway. I stumbled out of the car and somehow managed to land myself on Soda and mine's bed. I laid there with my clothes from the drive-in still on and just laid there on the comforter closing my eyes slowly sleep taking over.

I woke up looking at the clock. It was 4 p.m. the next day. Oh man, why didn't Darry wake me up. I was going to meet Soda for lunch today and he probably wondered where I was. I rushed grabbing some clothes. I stopped as soon as I came to the mirror in the bathroom seeing the scratch across my forehead and saw I had regular clothes on. Then I remembered. I rubbed my forehead dropping the clothes I had in my hands on the bathroom floor and walked into the living room to check if Steve was still there. Yup. He was on the couch still sleeping. I walked into the kitchen I was dying of hunger and thrist. I grabbed chocolate milk and looked for some chocolate cake, but I didn't see any. So I settled for eggs instead. I made an extra one for Steve knowing that he would be starved too.

I brought the eggs into the kitchen on some of our plates. I walked into the living room turning on the tv. I shook Steve trying to get him awake. "Steve wake up. Steve" I said and kept shaking him

"But I don't want to get up mommy" He mumbled rolling over on his side. I laughed.

"Steve wake up!" I shouted shaking me.

He jolted up. "What where's the fire?" He asked half-awake.

I grinned. "There's no fire, but there's eggs." I said.

"Oh good." He said rubbing his eyes. He grabbed a plate and started eating it like nobody's business.

I grinned eating my slowly. The local news came on and the story on Darry and Soda's crash was coming up. I reached for the remote to turn it off, but Steve grabbed it holding it as if his life depended on it. I got up turning it off. I didn't want to hear anything about it. Steve glared at me. "Don't…" I said threatening toward him.

"Fine!" He said tossing the remote at me. I grabbed it quickly. Steve picked up the plates going to wash them. Just then the phone rang. Steve and I turned to look at each other. I slowly walked over to picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked calmly.

"Hello is this Mr. Ponyboy Curtis?" A female voice rang out.

"Yes…." I replied back. Maybe…it was the secretary telling me some good news about Darry or Soda.

"I am Marie Tanner from Social Serivces" She said calmly. I dropped the phone looking at Steve.

**Mwhaha cliffhangers...Okay you read now, will you review it? If you do... don't hold nothing back. Nothing!**


	8. This is how a heart breaks

_A Special Thanks to_:

_Hahukum Konn- No, never a good sign. -sigh- I know, but c'mon after all that happened they deserve a wireless remote._

_charmedgurl1891- Cliffhangers are evil! So am I!_

_dirtyd488- I know! Mwhaha.. they should.._

_Flipwise- yes he did! I still luv him though._

_forgottenletters- hm.. bad.. you should've been reviewing. Just Keep Reviewing. Please.. _

_xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANxcandyclouds- Cliffie's aren't evil! Okay..maybe..they are...BUT I LOVE THEM! Have fun on your vacation!_

_outsidersfan5790- I love it too! -EEP- don't get ur hopes up too much._

_---------------------------------------------THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_** Chapter 8: This is how a heart breaks**_

_Pony's POV_

Steve looked at me confused. I couldn't say anything I didn't want to. "What?" He asked. I calmly put the phone back up to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked calmly as possible.

"We've been informed that your brothers Darrel and Sodapop have been involved in an accident, correct?" Her voice seemed hollow to me, distant and cold. I sighed breathing heavily. Steve just kept looking at me with the deer in the headlights look.

"Yes that's correct ma'am…" I answered back slightly annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Curtis then I have to inform you that since our records say you have no living family other than your brothers, we must place you in a foster home." She replied. I heard paper being shuffled.

"No…." I said calmly.

"Excuse me?" She said snobbishly.

"I said No!" I said louder.

"Well Mr. Curtis I'm afraid I have to whether you like it or not." Her tone was strict.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE!" I screamed into the phone. I slammed it down. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding like a drum.

"What? What happened?" Steve asked. He seemed alarmed. I knew why. I never blew up like that. Well, rarely. I breathed slowly trying to calm my nerves. I really needed a cigarette.

"It…..It…It…was…social...services." I mumbled.

"WHAT?" He exploded.

"IT WAS SOCIAL SERVICES!" I screamed. I started breathing through my mouth heavily. I felt tears form, I wiped them away quickly trying to ignore them, but it was no use. I had never cried in front of Steve. The tears ran down my face steady.

"Pony…" Steve said walking over to me. I stepped back.

"Steve what am I going to do?" I said my voice shaking.

"Pony you'll be fine. I promise." He said. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. If I did I'm sure Soda would never speak to me and Darry would crack my jaw then break all my bones" He said jokingly. I grinned Darry would do that.

"I don't think I shoulda hung up on her." I said finally after wiping away the last tear that was streaming down my cheek.

"Oh I know, but wasn't it fun!" He exclaimed.

"A little." I admitted.

"Anyway she'll call back. They always do." Steve said bitterly. He grabbed the plate and took it into the kitchen setting it in the sink.

"I'm sure they do. Steve will you drive me down to the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said walking back in. "In fact why don't we go right now?" He insisted.

"Sure." I knew what he had in mind. We would miss the call if social services called. I went into mine and Soda's bedroom and grabbed a pack of cigarette's that was hidden underneath the mattress, so I could smoke at night. Classic place to hide them, but Darry hadn't figured it out yet. I lit it walking out. Steve soon followed. He got in the car. He started it up and we pulled out of the drive. I still couldn't keep my eyes on the road so I still looked at the houses. We pulled up in the parking lot. I jammed my fist into my pockets walking up to the hospital Steve soon jogged catching up with me. I saw the secretary lady and she recognized us, because she told us we could go into room 12. Which was Darry and Soda's room. I walked down the white hallway counting all the doors looking for 12. We finally stumbled upon it. I pushed the door open and there they were. Unconscious. I would have preferred them to be conscious, but they weren't.

Steve walked in, in silence. He kept staring at Soda. His ribs bandaged up, the scratch across his face with the stitches obvious. His broken bones in casts. He looked horrible. My movie star brother looked horrible. For once in his life. Soda wasn't what worried me, it was Darry. He was horrible looking. His legs were propped up. They looked limp and he was all bandaged up.

"Mr. Curtis you have a visitor." A nurse popped in and said. Steve jerked his attention to the question.

"Send them in." Steve's voice said. Mine wouldn't work I had a very good idea who it was.

A lady that looked around mid-40's. Her brown hair was up in a bun, she was tall, and bright green eyes. "Mr. Curtis I'm Marie and I've come to take you with me." She said calmly. "I can drive you back to pack."

"He's not going anywhere!" Steve said standing up.

"Oh yes he is!" She replied grabbing my wrist. I tried to twist away, but her grip tightened she pratically dragged me out of the room or the hospital. Steve followed us. She showed me to an old junker of a car which was her form of transport. She opened the door and I unwillingly climbed in. Steve stared at me as she started the car. I stared back, I didn't know where I was going. I knew wherever it was Darry, Soda, and Steve weren't going to be there. Marie rambled on about my foster family, but I ignored it and kept staring out the window counting houses. I finally got sick of counting houses and decided maybe to start paying attention. Just my luck when I did start paying attention I head the phrase 'the foster home is not in Tulsa'.

"Excuse me?" I said.


End file.
